Albatross
by O.oSerenityo.O
Summary: We see all our favorite characters and what their life would be like in space! Ohhh, what fun. It's AU... and I'm not good at summaries, so just er... check it out yea?


Hey you guys! It's me again! I guess this would be my third shot at writing some Sasusaku, so be kind.. please .

Alright, lets get the nasty junk outta the way first herm?

Disclaimer:

I sadly don't own Naruto... There would of been more sasusaku moments if I did own it.

M'kay, story is basically something I've been thinking about after watching a wonderful movie called Serenity... which I don't own either, but it's not completly based off of that, I just used some ideas from that... also I sort of took the name Serenity for a ship, but you'll see that later on in the story.. Anyhow.. to the story!

Short sum:

A universe full of ships and space pirates, armys and enemies, made up of thousands of colonized worlds. Starting at the acadamy we find relationships between people, three inparticularly, and follow them through their trials of becoming soldiers. SS NH etc.

**Chapter 1**

_Memories_

"SAKURA-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA NEEDS YOU N-" The voice of the messanger was cut off as another explosion shook the ship, causing it's occupants to stumble and fall like dominos. Sakura caught herself before smacking her head on a counter, which would of earnered her one nasty concussion. Regaining her footing she looked over to Neji, he was still on the medical table unconscience, probably for the better, or he would be up and trying to move about. She just had to hurt him trying that new jutsu out, didn't she? (**A/N:** To let you know.. there are still jutsus in this fanfic.) Moving back towards the table she put the straps on him to keep him steady while yelling out to the others.

"Strap up the other patients and prepare the infirmary for a crash landing!" Not wasting a breath she began to weave her way through out the rest of the medics until she was in the bustling hallway of frantic shipmates. Her mid-calf black boots made a light tapping sound with each quick step as the forest green dress she wore floated around her legs as she sprinted down the hallway with amazing speed and agility as she dodged anyone in her path. The _Courage_, her ship, wasn't expecting to fight anyone today, she had been over on their partner ship, _Serenity_, giving check-ups to the crew aboard it, which consisted of her friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke along with a few others, but when she heard of Neji going into spazms, she immediatly rushed over.

Entering the main control room she spotted her blonde-haired captian. "Tsunade-sama." She took another step forward but stumbed when another explosion went off. "Who's attacking us?!" She looked at the radar then out of one of the pilot windows, seeing nothing but the vast emptiness of space, no other ship in sight.

"Cloaked Oto. Sakura..." She paused and grunted in frustration as she steadied herself while the ship shook once more. "Radio Serenity and tell them to hide themselves. Courage isn't going to make it, we were to," she paused for another explosion, "unprepared, we're going to try and crash land on the planet Lucen. The Serenity won't survive, and we'll need a ship to pick up any survivors they can find after the Oto leave. After you radio Serenity get on the intercom and relay the warning."

"Hai, but can't we send out capsules?" Sakura frantically looked around the control room with a look of disbelief.. the majority of the medical team was still on _Serenity_, there was just a small surgical bunch here on _Courage_.. without a medical team, even if there was survivors, their wounds would probably be too bad for them to live that long, there was no way any of them would survive. Obviously the people in the control room knew this, none of them seemed to be that affected by their captian's devistating news.

"Do you really think a capsule would last long enough to get away from the Oto ship?" Amber met emerald and the two medics held each other's gaze for awhile before Tsunade nodded slightly. "If you don't hurry and radio that message, Serenity isn't going to make it either." With that said, Tsunade leaned back over the shield's corrdinator's should once more. "Go, Sakura."

"H-hai!" She nodded and saluted obviously trying to compose herself as she turned and headed towards the radio. She was trembling as she dialed in the _Serenity_'s radio code, along with her own ships intercom so she could relay the message to both her ship and theirs at the same time.

_"This is the Serenity. Captian."_

"Kaka-sensei, it's Sakura!" The occupants of _Serenity_ and _Courage_ besides the people in the control rooms stopped and looked up, giving the gentle yet slightly shaky tone their full attention. Everyone knew Sakura, she was probably the best doctor you could find, besides Tsunade, she was also an excellent fighter and was highly respected.

_"Hai, Sakura, what is it?"_

"Serenity needs to cloak, now. Hide while you can and don't show yourselves until the enemy is gone. Courage isn't going to make it. We're preparing ourselves for a crash landing and any capsules we send off will be shot down. After the enemy leaves you'll need to look for whatever survivors you can. We're crashing on Lucen, Akatsuki territory, so when searching for survivors be cautious."

_"Sakura, you can't be serious!?"_

"It's Tsunade-sam-" The radio connection went dead as another explosion went off, frying the communication systems. The explosion caused Sakura to fall onto her back and the force through the ship into the planet's orbit. The battle ship was drawn into the planet's atmosphere, causing it's decent towards the ground. The pilots continued to glide the giant piece of metal as best as they could, wanting to make the landing as smooth as possible. As the ground came closer and closer, a phrase seemed to ring out throughout the entire ship.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

Sakura pulled herself up, a gash across her forehead, blood streaming down the side of her face, crimson tears falling towards the floor. A few blood-soaked strands of hair clung to her face while she shoved the rest of her rosette locks out of her line of vision. Looking out the pilots window she could see the area where they would attempt landing. It was an open field, hay bails all around. Obviously a farming Akatsuki planet, still terribly dangerous.

All she could think about for the first few seconds was how close that ground was getting. She pushed the thougth to the back of her jumbled mind though the moment before the ship collided. Everything went white, and suddenly she could see her life flashing before her eyes.

**_Flashbacks_** (**A/N:** It's probably gonna be flahsbacks for the rest of this chapter, and maybe some of the next chapter.. not sure yet.)

_**5-years old:**_

_A five year old girl feel to the ground, letting out a small "oof" as she landed on her rear. Bruises and cuts were all over her body as she looked up at the tall man before her. He was intimidating, but who wouldn't be afraid of a 6"4 brute who was general of the armada? He took a few steps towards the girl and on instinct she attempted to stand up and move away, but only resulted in falling back again. Fear filled her emerald eyes as her short rosette hair fell out of the pigtails they had previously been held up in. "Daddy, don't..."_

_The man kneeled down infront of her and gave a gentle smile to the frail cherry blossom. "Sakura, we need to work on your balence I guess, how do you plan on making it in the acadamy.. you can't ride on the fact you're a general's daughter."_

_"Stop pestering her... They teach her in the acadamy for a reason, she doesn't have to know everything yet." Sakura looked past her father to see her mother beaming at them. The older woman, who was known throughout the entire army as one of the best pilots was smiling gently at the rest of her family. Sakura, not wanting to appear weak infront of her father stood up quickly in defiance._

_"I wanna know everything!" Both her parents looked at her, the determined look in her apple eyes. Her father just laughed, and that caused the girl's confidence to lessen, thinking she did something wrong._

_"In due time Albatross, in due time." The girl scowled at the nickname, and immediatly continued the training._

_**6-years old:**_

_"Ino-chan! Wait!!!" The little girl was running as fast as she could. It was hard to make their way through this crowd. The army was leaving today, both of the little rosette-haired girl's parents were leaving with them, she was supposed to be staying with Ino, who thought it would be a good idea to run ahead of her knowing the infamous "Billboard-brow" wouldn't be able to keep up._

_"Sakura-chan, hurry or you'll miss it!" And there went the blonde, galavanting away to the front of the crowd. It wasn't long until Sakura finally found her though, and they were at the very front, it was fortunate. They hung over the railing, watching as all of the town's heros passed. The girls stared in awe before something caught Sakura's eye. Who was that man talking to her father? She stared at the rugged looking man for a few minutes before seeing the fan on his shirt. An Uchiha! What were they doing here, they were a noble family, the head of the family being the head of the entire army. No wonder there was a parade._

_"DADDY!" She waved at him, but obviously he was either ignoring her for his business, or didn't hear as he kept along with his conversation. They were laughing, so she assumed it was nothing dangerous. Her mother walked up to the two men and so did the Uchiha's wife, and the four began a very chatterly conversation._

_"He's ignoring me again..." Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. "He's still not proud of me."_

_"Make him notice you then." Ino had a coy tone in her voice, she was planning something. Sakura gave the loud-mouth beside her a wary look, backing away slightly. "W-whadd-ya mean Ino-chan..." She definatly did not like the gleam in those teal eyes._

_"AH! INO-CHAN!" Sakura was shoved through the rails out into the middle of the parade. That grin Ino gave Sakura before pushing her was something she would have to remeber to be cautious of. But the first priority besides planning revenge was to not get hit by anything. Trying to dodge some of the soldiers as they marched ahead, she accidentally bumped into a flag, knocking it over. Had she noticed she had been that close to her parents she would of gone to them, but being so close met she was that close to the Uchiha couple. To dub her the most unlucky girl in the world, the flag just had to give a good smack to the Uchiha man's head._

_He turned in fury only to find him staring at fearful emerald eyes of a cute little girl wearing a crimson ribbon in her hair. Her father looked over the Uchiha's head and his eyes grew wide._

_"Sakura! Apologise!"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes as an her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "S-so-sorr..." She trailed off, trying to sorry wasn't working, best be quick. "IapologiseSirpleasedon'thurtmeitwastheflag'sfault!" This only caused the Uchiha to laugh slightly as he kneeled infront of her._

_"Don't worry little one, one of my sons is just your age, I know how kids your age are." He ruffled her hair. "Cherry blossom suits you." He gave her a warm smile and looked to the crowd, motioning someone over. Standing up he put his hand on one boy's shoulder and the top of the other boy's raven head. "This," he motioned to the taller of the two, "is Itatchi. And this," he motioned to the other, "is Sasuke."_

_She could only find herself blushing as her eyes stared into the onyx orbs of Sasuke. This time though, it definatly was not from embarrasment._

_**7-years old**_

_"Sakura-chan! Sit next to me!" She stared at the blonde infront of her for a few moments until a look of dissappointment began to cross his face at her lack of answering. Suddenly her face brightened into a smile though as she nodded. "Of course Naruto." She then bounded off and plopped into a seat next to Sasuke, Naruto, after much scowling, sitting down next to her._

_It was the first day at the acadamy and she was very, very nervous. Luckily she had a class with eight other kids she knew, so at least she wouldn't have to try and make new friends. Sakura had met the raving blonde a few weeks after she met Sasuke, her parent's best friend's second son. Her parents started to always do things with the Uchiha family so she tended to see Itatchi and Sasuke a lot at many random events. _

_Looking at Sasuke she gave him a toothy grin and he just raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm glad we're in the same class Sasuke-kun." She continued to give a heartfelt smile before she head Naruto pipe up about being in the same class as her and she turned and nodded, engaging in a conversation about ramen. She knew how much he loved the heartattack in a bowl._

_What she didn't know was how the raven haired boy next to her would catch glances of her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously as she sat there speaking to Naruto without a care in the world, while the dobe on the other hand was obviously facinated with her. Looking more directly at the pink haired girl he opened his mouth to speak. He sat there for a moment before finally gathering some type of courage._

_"Sakura..."_

_"Hmm? Sasuke-kun?" She looked over her sholder at him, giving him her full attention._

_"I was..."_

_"Welcome class to your first day at acadamy. This students, is Leadership training."_

_**Flashbacks will continue...**_

She never did hear what he was going to say... Damn Iruka-sensei.. that could of been the sweetest thing to ever grace an Uchiha's mouth and his freaking twenty minute lecture on what you use glue for had to butt in and ruin it. Now she was plummiting to a possible death so she could never ask him... Double damn.

O.oo.O

**Author's Notes:**

Hey you guys! Wow.. I'm seriously ADD or something, cause I keep switching stories. I'm still working on The Winter Scarf, i'm just kinda stuck at the moment on it. That's pretty sad huh.. only chapter 4 and i've already got a case of writer's block. So I thought I would just write this for now... Hope you like it. I hope none of the character's were way outta character, just trying to go with the flow.

Make sure you review... if you don't i'll cry. And check out The Winter Scarf while you're at it and review to that to! You know that little grey "Go" button in the bottom left hand corner is soooo tempting for you to press.. go ahead, it's really fun.


End file.
